


Como el Sol

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: Connor no entiende por qué Regulus la ve… así, luego de decirle que su armadura es brillante y bonita, pues lo es. ¿Acaso estaba molesto?|| ° REGULUS X CONNOR ° ||





	Como el Sol

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si haya fans de estos dos, sin embargo debo decir que por lo poco que sé de ambos debido a la wiki (sep, sigo sin leerme los gaidens XD jaja lo sé, soy una vergüenza) esto será únicamente basado en mi imaginación.
> 
> No sé si Connor llama de alguna forma a Regulus o si estos llegaron a tener una química indudable en la historia original. Así que pido disculpas desde ya por cualquier incoherencia que puedan llegar a ver.
> 
> He ahí el motivo por el cual el fic será corto y breve. Esto lo hago como me nació la inspiración. Espero les guste.

**_Como el sol_ **

* * *

 

Había que decirlo: cuando Regulus de Leo tomaba una postura sería, hasta el Espectro de Hades más bravo se sentiría diminuto ante su presencia.

 

Encontrándose muy nerviosa cuando debería sentirse relajada, Connor temblaba delicadamente ahí donde estaba sentada tratando de ignorar _esa mirada_ sobre su persona, como si él buscase la forma de cómo empezar a diseccionarla.

 

Pero tratando de no hacer notar su inocultable incomodad, ella se mantuvo quieta sobre el pasto fresco con algunas flores rozando sus manos debido al viento otoñal.

 

El sol estaba ocultándose para abrir paso a la noche y sin embargo ninguno de los presentes dijo nada aún.

 

Ni un: “ _creo que ya deberíamos volver_ ” o un “ _nos vemos mañana_ ”.

 

Nada de eso. Sólo silencio.

 

Un incómodo silencio.

 

A ella jamás le había desagradado estar así con él. Después de todo estar con Regulus le hacía bien a su alma ya que hablar o no con el joven Santo de Athena le era demasiado relajante como para darse cuenta de qué tan penetrante podría llegar a ser su afilado escrutinio.

 

Durante mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron, Connor confiaba en que podía decirle a Regulus cualquier cosa.

 

O bueno… casi cualquier cosa.

 

_»Tu armadura es muy bonita, Regulus. Brilla como el sol._

 

Y entonces él la miró… la seguía mirando, de hecho, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos puestos sobre ella tan fijamente que Connor empezaba sentirse muy nerviosa. Más de lo que estaba cuando después de decirle ese “halago” él se quedó mudo.

 

Como si ella le hubiese insultado diciéndole que él apestaba a pescado. O algo peor.

 

Por eso ella había vuelto la vista hacia enfrente, sin embargo la imagen del atardecer ya no le era fascinante ni tranquila, sino muy tardada.

 

 _Vamos, vete ya_ , pero el sol parecía haberse estancado ahí donde estaba.

 

¿O acaso era ella (con su nerviosismo) la que había detenido el tiempo para sí misma y Regulus quien no dejaba de mirarla?

 

—Cre-creo qu-qué ya… me…

—No-te-muevas —con cada palabra, él la detuvo con su voz demandante.

 

Regulus jamás había usado ese tono. Al menos no con ella.

 

¿En serio estaba molesto? ¿Acaso a los Santos de Athena les afectaba que les dijesen cosas bonitas? Ella no lo sabía. ¡En serio no lo sabía!

 

—Re-Regulus —musitó como un ratón asustado tragando saliva—, yo la-lamento si te ofendí… no… era mí…

—Como el oro —susurró, definitivamente, ignorando sus disculpas sin terminar.

 

Trabándose con su lengua, Connor se extrañó.

 

—¿Qué?

—Tu cabello —señaló Regulus recuperando su postura alegre; incluso agrandó más su radiante sonrisa; esa que a ella tanto le gustaba ver en él—. ¡Tu cabello es como el oro y también brilla como el sol! —chasqueó los dedos, aparentemente ignorante de que había estado mirando a Connor con un semblante que la asustó.

 

¿Y si no estaba mirándola para intimidarla sino para analizarla? ¿Analizar su cabello? ¿Acaso a eso se debía ese semblante tan pensativo y hasta (casi) siniestro?

 

—¿Mi cabello?

—¡Sí! —sonrió vivaz alejándose un poco, relajándose luego de tanto y tanto pensar—; dijiste que mi armadura brilla —por escasos segundos, ambos jóvenes vieron su magnífica vestidura para luego volver a mirarse a los ojos—, pero yo creo que tu cabello brilla más. ¡Sí! No puedo equivocarme.

 

Menos mal que en su última sonrisa, Regulus había cerrado sus ojos ya que de no hacerlo, habría visto el preocupante tono de rojo que había alcanzado la cara de Connor al escuchar eso.

 

—¿T-te gusta mi cabello? —fingiendo peinar su cabello con los dedos, la chica trató de ocultarse de la mirada de Regulus.

 

Bastante tarde se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

 

—No sólo me gusta tu cabello —lo oyó susurrar, muy pero muy bajo.

 

Sin embargo ella no estaba volviéndose loca ni sorda. ¡Lo había oído!

 

—¿Qué dijiste?

 

Asombrada por lo que (estaba segura) había oído, Connor lo vio expectante sin importarle que él se diese cuenta de lo sonrojada que ella misma estaba por sus palabras.

 

—¿Qué? No dije nada —torpemente Regulus se levantó apresurado—, ¡ya es tarde! Vámonos a casa.

—¡No espera! —ella se levantó y lo persiguió pues él había empezado a caminar rápido—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —insistió corriendo tras él.

—¡No dije nada!

 

Regulus bien podría usar toda la velocidad de la que sus pies eran capaces y huir como los héroes; sin embargo no lo hizo y eso era porque, en parte, no quería dejar de jugar con la chica. Y en parte porque cada vez que reía y miraba hacia atrás; se deleitaba secretamente con el baile exótico que hacía el largo cabello de Connor al mecerse con el viento.

 

—¡Vamos, si corres un poco más rápido seguro me alcanzas! —se burló con inocencia.

—¡No es justo! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te alcance?! ¡Corres como un caballo!

—¡Y tú como una liebre vieja!

—¡Ven acá!

 

Él se rio por lo tierna que se veía quejándose.

 

Sí, había tardado un poco en deducirlo pero… sin duda, el cabello de Connor brillaba más que su armadura… y quizás, más que el propio sol.

 

— **FIN** —

**Author's Note:**

> NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO. —Gracias.


End file.
